


Peace is a Option

by Anime_Fanfic_Central



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fire Emblem: Fates Spoilers, Human Trafficking, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Fanfic_Central/pseuds/Anime_Fanfic_Central
Summary: Description~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The choice was hers, Her birthright or conquest. She chose no one. It divulged into Xander getting kidnapped. The road to peace was a hard one but the families will what it took.Franchise~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fire Emblem Fates/IfCoupling~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryomarx: Ryoma X Xander/MarxWarnings~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M: MatureM/M: Boy x BoyRape/Non-conSlaveryStarvation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IncompleteAll rights Reserved BakaFanfictions©2018-21
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Ryoma
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally called 'Sex Slaves' on Wattpad

Birthright? Conquest?   
Sadistic? Tough?  
Perky? Shy?   
Nohrian Scum? Hoshidan Scum?

"I-I'm sorry everyone, but I feel like I have no choice but to..." She stood there looking down.

"Don't forget who raised you, your entire life made you into who you are! Choose us." Xander spoke.

"Corrin were your true family" Ryoma spoke holding his hand out.

Corrin didn't know what to do so she stood there having an anxiety attack. She broke into tears. "Little princess?" Xander said, dismounting from his horse. Xander tried to walk to her to calm her but was stopped by Ryoma who put his Raijinto to his throat.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ryoma yelled.

Corrin looked up with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I CAN'T CHOOSE A SIDE! I'm sorry..." Corrin ran off and away from the situation.

"Corrin Wait!" Ryoma put his Raijinto back in his scabbard and looked to his siblings. "Hinoka take Sakura back to the palace and make sure she is protected! Then you and Takumi take your troops and look for Corrin!"

"Yes, brother!" The three younger siblings said. Hinoka and Sakura got on her Pegasus and flew off. Takumi gathered his troops and began to give orders.

"Hold it! What gives you the right to find Corrin!?" Xander yelled at Ryoma. Ryoma gave orders and turned to the prince of Nohr.

"I have every right! She's my sister and I will not let you take her just to make her a war machine! All we want is peace with your country! Your father started this war not us!" Ryoma yelled back and ran off with his troops to find Corrin.

Xander looked slightly appalled by Ryoma’s words but understood what he meant. He growled and gave the same orders that Ryoma gave to his siblings and gave to his siblings. Xander got back on his horse and the search for Corrin began.


	2. Chapter 2

**With Xander**  
Xander was on the border of Nohr still on the hunt for his adopted sister. He was in his tent laying on his sleeping mattress thinking about Corrin. Xander sighed. 'Why did father ever have to steal Corrin?' His thoughts trailed back to the Hoshidan prince's words.

**_‘All we want is peace with your country! Your father started this war not us!’_ **

“He is right…” Xander rubbed his forehead in agony as he had a headache. “I love her but... This war is just asinine... Why can't we just have peace?’ Xander sat up and stretched. He then put on his shoes to go outside. "Ugh, this damn headache I need water." Xander stood and walked outside to only see all his troops and guards gone missing. "Hello?" Xander yelled. He then walked to one of their tents to see bloody corpses. Xander backed up in shock and horror. He never told anyone but he hated bloodshed. It made him sick to his stomach. He always looked and seemed tough and cold but he was always afraid to go into battle. He didn't want to see anyone die. Xander ran back to his tent to grab his sword. Before he could someone grabbed him and covered his mouth with a rag that was covered with chloroform. Xander fought and fought to stay awake but couldn't as the chemicals were too powerful for him to handle.

**Later**  
His eyes began to squint and flutter open. He woke up in a home on the far side of the border of Nohr and Hoshido. It was basically where all the thugs, thieves, bandits lived. Xander looked up to see men who were in Nohrian suits and Hoshidan attire "Well, Well, Well today we scored today boys!" a gentleman obviously from Nohr said out loud. Another man in Hoshidan garments went up to Xander and grabbed his chin.

"Definitely Michaelis, We scored big time catching the eldest prince Nohr" the Hoshidan man smirked.

“Now now Yuuto, don’t hurt the merchandise~” Michaelis smirked.

“Awe but look at him. He’s so cute when he looks scared. It makes me wanna ravage him right now~” Yuuto smirked.

Xander tried to stand but was tied to a chair. He began to struggle hard trying to break free. Yuuto and Michaelis both chuckled. "You won't be going anywhere little princey poo" Michaelis snickered.

"So how are we gonna traffic him? Harvest his organs or sell him as a fuck toy?" Yuuto asked, pulling at Xander's hair. Xander began to struggle hard trying to break free.

"Why not a fuck toy~" Michaelis said sadistically. "It would be a waste not to use him~ I mean look at him" Michaelis walked up to Xander and grabbed his jaw forcing the prince to look him in the eyes. "He looks like he wants a cock in his ass" Xander began to shake in fear. "Besides we’ll make a pretty penny for him either way."

"Ok then fuck toy it is~ Ohhh boy I can't wait to see how much we make for you sweetheart." Soon one of the workers walked into the room.

"Boss we got some buyers who came to see what we have today"

Michaelis and Yuuto looked at each other and smirked. "Great, bring them in," Yuuto spoke, still tugging at Xander's hair. The worker nodded and opened the door letting 3 men into the room.  
The one on the right from Nohr is named Charles. The one on the left was from Hoshido named Katashi. They're in a relationship and they have an adopted son named Ivy. Ivy's original parents were from Hoshido and Nohr so when they abandoned him they left him on the border for someone to find. Ivy was apart of the trafficking business but mainly sex and body.

"Ahh if it isn't our best two customers. Charles and Katashi" Yuuto smirked and let go of Xander's hair.

"Hello Yuuto and Michaelis" Charles smirked.

"Who is this?" Michaelis asked, walking up to the 21-year-old boy.

"Hello, Michaelis I am Ivy, Katashi and Charles son" Ivy spoke with his normal evil, a devilish grin on.

"Ivy is here to get his first bitch" Katashi rubbed his son's head.

“He’s sold so many he now wants his own” Katashi smirked.

"Oh, well you came on the best day possible," Yuuto smirked.

"Why's that?" Ivy asked.

"Because my young boy we caught the eldest prince of Nohr, Prince Xander" Ivy looked at Xander and walked up to him. Ivy smirked evilly looking Xander up and down. The boy took his glove off and slapped Xander then proceeded to kiss Xander hard with his tongue.

"Mmph!" Xander tried to resist but couldn't. Ivy pulled away and smirked.

"I'll take him," Ivy said, not taking his gaze off of Xander.

"Great how much?" Charles asked.

"You can have him for $4.5 million" Michaelis said.

“Oh please that's too cheap for a prince. But I’ll accept your offer and give you an extra 1 million. Call it a down payment for the next one I wanna buy.”

Yuuto smirked “I like this boy.”

Ivy shook Michaelis's hand and Yuuto undid Xander's ropes. Before Xander could make a fuss Charles hit him in the head knocking him out.

**Later**  
The three men dragged Xander to his new home. They brought him to the basement and chained him to the wall. A few minutes passed before Xander arose. When he did he saw Ivy standing in front of him smirking evilly. Xander tried to move but couldn't as he was chained to the wall above his head. Ivy snickered "you're not going anywhere Xander, I paid good money for you so today I'm gonna make you my bitch~"

Xander began to shake as Ivy got close to him. Ivy began to unbutton Xander's shirt. He then attacked his nipples with his wet tongue. "Ahh, S-Stop!" Xander moaned.

"Wow you get excited easily," Ivy said looking down at Xander's pants seeing his erection. Ivy ripped off Xander's pants “Don’t worry I’ll give you new clothes cause I’m nice.” He smirked and went down to Xander's ass to give him a rim job.

"S-Stop! I'm dirty down there!" Xander moaned. Ivy shoved his tongue in Xander's anus tasting him. Xander moaned as he felt Ivy's tongue swivel and squirm around Xander's insides. Xander moaned loudly and came hard. It was his first cum shot ever. Ivy pulled away and smirked, licking his lips.

"Mmm good boy~" Ivy kissed Xander deeply with tongue. Once he pulled away he pulled down his pants and smirked. "Now it's your turn to pleasure me." Xander looked up to see Ivy's 9 inch cock. "SUCK IT NOW!!!" Ivy demanded as he shoved his girth into Xander's mouth and began to thrust his hips. Xander began to submit to what was happening and began to suck and move his head. "Mmm~ Good boy~" Ivy moaned. He winced in pleasure "F-Fuck oh baby yeah~ Good boy~” Ivy moaned as his body shook in pleasure. “I'm gonna cum! DRINK IT!" Ivy came into Xander's mouth. Ivy pulled and admired how Xander's mouth looked. It looked like he had over stuffed a pastry and all the cream was oozing out the hole. Well he was about to stuff another hole. "Mmm~ My cum tastes good right?" Xander didn't respond as all he could do is pant heavily. "Good boy's like you deserve a reward" Ivy shoved himself in Xander's tight anus.

"AHHH!!!" Xander screamed in pain. "It hurts!!!" Xander began to cry as Ivy mercilessly pounded Xander's hole.

"Mmm so~ Good~!" Ivy smirked and went harder. "Mmm baby I'm so glad I bought you we can do this all day every day ~" Ivy fucked Xander for 20 more minutes. "Fuck it! Xander, I'm gonna cum!" Xander and Ivy screamed and came hard. Ivy pulled out and kissed Xander. “You were a good boy today, Keep this up and we'll have no problems.” Ivy got his pants back on and left the basement. Xander sat there feeling violated. His eyes welled up and he quietly requested...

"Kill me..."


	3. Chapter 3

She was running in the forest. She could stop but wouldn't. Her legs were screaming for her to stop but they wouldn’t. They couldn’t. She had found an abandoned campsite and that's when she stopped. "Hello?" She called out. She tried again but yelled it this time. Wandering into a tent she found multiple bloody corpses. "These are Nohrian uniforms!" She then ran to other tents till she found the main one... Empty. No corpses, no blood, no nothing but, when she walked out the main tent and stepped on some metal that had a purple aura around it. "What's thi-” she gasped in fear. "Seigfred!"

"Hello?! Is someone there?" He called out.

"XANDER?!" But alas it was not the Nohrian prince but HE was the Hoshidan Prince Ryoma.

"Corrin!?" Ryoma ran towards her.

"Ryoma!" She ran towards him carrying Xander's sword.

Ryoma hugged his younger sister. "Oh Corrin! We thought we lost you-"

"Have you seen Xander? This is his sword and he's not here or anywhere to be seen" Corrin asked as she panicked.

"The eldest Prince of Nohr?"

"YES!" She yelled with tears forming in her eyes. Ryoma hugged his little sister and patted her head.

"Corrin he doesn't matter now, you can come home to Hoshido help us win this war"  
"I wanna come home with you but..." Corrin froze not knowing how to tell Ryoma she cared about them both.

"But?"

"I still care about the people who raised me. Yes my true mother is Queen Mikoto of Hoshido, yes you are my older brother Prince Ryoma of Hoshido... but... I care about the people of Nohr, I care about the people who called me one of their own when I thought I wasn't. I care for everyone Ryoma. I want peace just like you but I want both kingdoms to live in peace. Please help me"

Ryoma looked at his sister, shocked but then smiled softly. “I do not wish for more bloodshed either Corrin. I want this to be over. I will work with and we can and will settle this together as you are the only one that can unite our kingdoms to be one.”

"Swear to me our fathers life.”

Ryoma smiled and nodded "I swear, where do we start?"

"We're gonna start by finding Xander. That is going to be your task. I'm going to find either Leo or Takumi and persuade them that peace is the right choice and not war" Corrin explained. "I'll go with your troops OK?"

Ryoma nodded "got it. Now go! I'll stay here and look for clues"

"Right" Corrin nodded and ran off to find Ryoma's troops.

That whole day and night Ryoma continued to search for the Nohrian base camp. He found... Nothing... That night though he was setting up the fire until there was a rustle in the bushes. The Prince drew his Ranjito. Another chloroformed covered the prince's mouth and just in a snap.

He was out like a light.


End file.
